Fall of the Tiger Eye
by natat
Summary: ONESHOT. Caellach's final moments, as he fights an old friend. There's a note inside for those who are reading A hero's ambition.


Authors note: Those who have been reading 'A Hero's Ambition' will know I added my own twist in chapter 9. This story takes place the same time as chapter 9, but is without the plot twist. It is, therefore, a different genre entirely. Not a genre I am known to write either. I probably won't write another. It also has some mentions of the previous chapters in 'A hero's ambition'.

_Italics are memories._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem, Caellach or anyone else from this fic.**

**Fall of the Tiger Eye.**

He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had killed Queen Ismaire of Jehanna. He had nothing left. He couldn't expect forgiveness now. It didn't matter that she was the Queen of Jehanna. It mattered because she was Joshua's mother. He had done his job, once he shattered the stone, which he did, he left.

As he walked out, he froze on the spot, not by some form of magic, but by his memories.

"_Ha! It's tails! Lady luck really does favour me today._" He had met Joshua that day, and he became Caellach's only real friend. He had many followers, but Joshua was no follower.

"_I could see one of you in the imperial three when I leave." _Duessel had a lot of respect for Caellach and they had discussed the effect of the war, the same time as when he found out about Joshua being the prince of Jehanna. Caellach continued walking and left the building.

He was prepared for battle. At least, he thought he was. His conversation with Lyon didn't help. Why was he questioning him about his past friends or in his case, friend? Why didn't he mind that he thought Caellach was going to try and kill him for his throne. What was Riev doing in this army? Why was Valter allowed back after past events? He had so many unanswered questions. Questions, he thought, that would never be answered to him. He was, for the first time, frightened for his life. But he got so far and wasn't going to give up now.

Waiting in the battlefield, he looked at the Hoplin Guard he was wearing across his chest, the guard he 'won' from Joshua.

'_Well, well. It's heads. Guess luck's on your side today.' _He still didn't understand that bet in the slightest. Now he couldn't help thinking it would soon be returned to it's rightful owner.

He had entered the Imperial Three, introduced himself and destroyed the Frelian sacred stone with the help of Selena Flourspar. Glen was killed, said to be by Eirika but more likely by Valter. Duessel joined Renais and was forced to kill Selena for what he believed to be the honourable cause. One question is, why did Selena fight? He fought for a throne, but Selena… it is too late to find out now.

Joshua was approaching him. Time to end this. As Joshua approached him, he was the first to speak.

"Caellach."

Caellach forced a laugh with great difficulty. He knew what was going to happen, "Why, if it isn't Joshua, it's been two years! How've you been?"

Joshua smiled, "I've been alright, still working as a mercenary. When did you get all proper and join the Grado army?"

Caellach had told him before, he hated the simple life, but he reminded him anyway. He didn't mind, he was more worried about the fact that only one of them could live. "Didn't I tell you? I wasn't about to waste my life as a nameless soldier. I look back on those days a lot now. My axe and your sword, the two of us were a deadly pair eh?"

Joshua just stood there, not saying a word. The silence was starting the annoy Caellach, so he carried on.

"By the way. I know all about you Joshua, who you really are I mean. The prince of Jehanna eh? When did you plan to share the wealth, you sneaky dog."

Caellach knew it wasn't as simple as that, a king needs to care for his people. At least, he thought, it got Joshua speaking again.

"Listen Caellach, you can't just divide a nation into loot waiting to be divided. And more importantly I made a promise to my mother, I'm going to go back and succeed her as ruler of my homeland."

He paused, the looked towards Caellach, taking another step towards him, looking angry.

"Hey, Caellach, you're the one who killed my mother aren't you?"

'He knows', Caellach thought. This isn't good. He tried to excuse it on the effects of the war.

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that. Things happen, you know? C'mon, Joshua, don't hate me. This is war. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, grudges get in the way of work, right?"

Did he just say that? He thought to himself, 'I sounded so uncaring, I've been corrupted by my greed'.

Joshua grinned as he replied, "That's true. It's as you say. Listen Caellach... I've got to kill you now. Don't hold it against me."

Caellach saw it coming. This was it. In anger, with a forced smile of confidence, he replied, "You arrogant... You haven't changed a bit! I've always wanted to show you who's better, Joshua. And I'm even stronger than I used to be. I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face for good!"

He froze again, those words, he said them before. He thought of their first meeting. _"Heh, why not? I feel good today. I'll wipe that smug look off your face!"_

He snapped to his senses just in time to block a strike from Joshua's sword with his axe. Joshua was quicker though, striking again, narrowly missing. Caellach stepped back and threw his Tomohawk. He looked and couldn't understand. He missed by miles! He couldn't do it anymore. He wasn't fit to be King. Joshua was much better. He no longer could fight Joshua. He was going to finish this. He loosened his Hoplin Guard, the only thing that could prevent an instant kill from Joshua.

As predicted Joshua struck him hard, a fatal blow. Caellach looked down toward his chest, now covered in blood as he clutched it in pain. 'It is the end for me,' he thought. He knew Joshua had to fight and live on, so he made sure his last words, as he lay dying on his homeland, the land his only friend will now rule, were going to make him look bad and not make Joshua feel guilty for killing him.

"B-blast. A bit more… and a crown would have been m-mine…"

As he lay dying, he noticed a tear in Joshua's eye as he took the Hoplin Guard. Caellach however was happy. Caellach's friend was going to help save the world and he had every faith in him.

**End of story**

Well, there it is, the ending for Caellach. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
